


A Perfect Evening

by Selithiel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selithiel/pseuds/Selithiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot smut piece done as a response to a prompt. Takes place after the Battle of the Five Armies in an AU in which everyone has lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot Dwori smut piece to answer a prompt in which I was asked to write about Ori riding Dwalin. This is my first published smut, so my apologies for any gross errors.

Ori had more than settled into the home that he and Dwalin shared in Erebor. It was spacious yet at the same time warm and cozy. The furs all over were another touch that he liked (even though originally he had sworn up and down that it wasn’t going to look good with the rest of the décor). The room was like a perfect harmony between the two dwarves – and that was made clear by the furs and stones that were more to Dwalin’s taste along with the books and parchments all over the place that clearly came from Ori. Right now Ori was finishing with tidying up the room. Some of Bofur’s children had been over earlier and had made more than enough of a mess of the room, but Ori didn’t mind it as he enjoyed their company. “Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Ori said aloud to himself while wiping his forehead with his forearm. He took a moment to look to the door. Dwalin should have been back by now, but he knew that it wasn’t too uncommon for Dwalin to come back late when he was off with Thorin. The two usually ended up staying out later than they intended, and Ori was fine with that.

As if reading his mind Dwalin stepped into the room not a moment later. He was shirtless, and that meant that he had been training with Thorin. Ori always enjoyed it when Dwalin came back like that. Dwalin met Ori’s gaze with his own before smiling at him. He strode over to him, then clapped a hand on his shoulder before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “You’ve been cleanin’. Any reason?” Dwalin asked as he looked about the room. “Bofur’s little ones. That should explain it all.” Ori replied with a laugh as he shook his head. “They’re a handful… It looks as if you’ve had your own hands full today though.” Ori said observantly while looking his partner over. He could never get enough of the site of Dwalin without clothing – even if it was just without a shirt. The scars along his expansive chest had all been memorized, and yet Ori always found himself checking to see if he had missed any (or if Dwalin had earned new ones in his sparring sessions).

“Aye, I have. Nothin’ I can’t handle though.” Dwalin chuckled. He always noticed the way that Ori looked him over, and he enjoyed that. He never once stopped him from doing so, and never intended on it either. He could see the red tint to Ori’s cheeks that made it clear that he was thinking bedroom thoughts (as Ori usually called them). Ori had more than come out of his shell since the company of dwarves had reclaimed Erebor and survived the Battle of the Five Armies, but he still had that cute shyness about him at times that Dwalin simply adored. Without another word Dwalin hoisted Ori up by the waist before plopping him onto their rather large bed (as far as dwarven beds are concerned). Ori let out a laugh while a large smile broke out on his face. He smiled up at Dwalin, then placed his hand onto his lovers’ cheek when the larger of the two crawled onto the bed. “Hello there, Mister Dwalin…” Ori smiled at him widely, giving himself a moment to once more admire the physique of the other dwarf. He dropped his hand, and as Dwalin started to tug at Ori’s clothes Ori allowed himself to take that time to just relax and take a deep breath of that musk he loved to smell whenever Dwalin got home from training. Ori’s body was as small as it had always been – slender rather than stocky, but still soft around the middle. It had taken time for Ori to get used to being exposed, but by this time he was used to it and no longer got flustered.

Dwalin looked over Ori’s body, and as always it was beautiful and perfect the way it is. He sometimes took the time to count the freckles, but right now Dwalin wasn’t really willing to take the time for that. He’d been thinking of his partner all day and he was all too eager to just take his time. His hands slid down along Ori’s pale skin, making his own more tanned skin stand out against it. He was caught off guard when Ori suddenly grabbed his hands before they could reach his thighs. “No…” Ori stated, making eye contact with Dwalin as he spoke. “Lay down, on your back.” Ori tried to sound demanding, and in fact he actually did. Dwalin liked that. It was rare, but when it came out it was all the more fun. Dwalin didn’t think twice about it, and so he laid back on the bed and looked over to his partner with a small smile on his features.

Ori sat up and looked down at Dwalin with a smile before he wiggled out of the rest of his clothes. The rest of Dwalin’s clothes were the next to come off, and Ori could easily tell that his partner was more than in the mood for this. He reached down and slid his hand along Dwalin’s engorged length. He smiled at the throaty groan he heard, and even more so as he felt Dwalin’s cock twitch at the touch. Ori slid his hand up, then pressed two of his fingers to Dwalin’s lips. Dwalin watched Ori and knew what he meant for him to do. He nipped Ori’s fingers, which in turn made Ori let out a faint moan. Dwalin took the fingers into his mouth and let his tongue slide over them in order to be sure that he got them wet and slick. Ori indulged in the feeling and could feel his own length stiffening at the attention to his fingers. His fingers had always been a sensitive spot for him (despite the amount of work he did with his hands when it came to writing and illustration). Ori pressed a pale hand against Dwalin’s chest. For a moment Ori slid it through the mess of hair that he adored so much, but then he pressed his weight against it while he slid his fingers from Dwalin’s mouth while leaning forward. He spread his legs and straddled Dwalin’s lap before reaching behind himself to slip his fingers between his ass cheeks in order to slide his wet fingers over his entrance. He bit his lip, then relaxed as he pushed both fingers into himself with a small whimper. He took the time to spread himself and made sure that he got himself lubricated enough so that he wouldn’t have problems taking in Dwalin’s cock.

Dwalin groaned at the mere sight of his lover. He wanted to flip him over and just fuck him senseless, but at the same time he did not often get the chance to watch Ori like this. His cock ached for attention while he waited for Ori to finish preparing himself. He did not have to wait much longer though, and instead he now watched in anticipation as Ori positioned himself above his waist. Ori grasped Dwalin’s throbbing penis in his hand and held it in place as he lowered his hips. He gasped and closed his eyes as he began to push it into him, and then slowly he slid down. Dwalin’s thick cock inched further into him as Ori relaxed his body. Dwalin couldn’t stop himself from gripping Ori’s soft thighs. He gave them a squeeze and groaned out loudly at the feeling of that tight heat surrounding him. He slid his hand from Ori’s thigh to his length and grasped it. A sharp whine of a moan left Ori, and then he started to move his hips up into the touch. It always took a few thrusts for Ori to get used to Dwalin’s girth, except in this situation he had a lot more control over that. Ori only had to slide along his partners cock a few times before it started to feel just right, and before long he was letting out those high pitched moans that Dwalin loved so much. Dwalin thrust his hips up into that warmth and let his other hand move around behind Ori to give his ass a smack. He licked his lips and watched him. He loved the way Ori’s eyes glazed with lust – it was perfect seeing someone so sweet become so wanton and needy. “Fuck, Ori… Ride it harder, let me hear your skin on mine…” Dwalin growled out. It took all of his self-control to let Ori remain in charge, but it was all worth it. Ori was soon letting out small grunts as he picked up the pace and moved his hips hard and fast. Between the feeling of Dwalin’s throbbing cock within him and the hand around his own length he couldn’t keep himself as quiet as he normally did. The room was filled with the sounds of their skin meeting and the smell of their musk. Ori loved it – it was dirty, it was personal, and it was intimate.

Dwalin watched the way Ori’s cheeks flushed red and how his face contorted in pleasure. He was so expressive without even trying, and that was what Dwalin loved. Dwalin could feel that he wasn’t going to last much longer, and as Ori picked up the pace that thought was confirmed. Dwalin jerked Ori’s cock faster, and even though he knew he was going to finish before his partner he still did his best to help his orgasm arrive sooner. Dwalin’s hips bucked up when he suddenly shut his eyes, and with no other warning he came within his lover. He grasped one of Ori’s ass cheeks tightly and moved his hips to ride out his climax. He panted heavily but didn’t stop moving his hips or his hand, and Ori couldn’t appreciate that more. “Al-Almost, Dwalin… I…” Ori managed to get out, his voice high and labored as he felt that tingling warmth that let him know he was getting close. He slammed his hips down harder, which had become easier now that Dwalin had climaxed inside of him. After another minute or so Ori gasped loudly and tensed up as he came. He bit his lip and held his breath as his body shuddered, and then slowly he relaxed and moaned out lowly. He looked down at Dwalin, who had pulled his hand away and was now licking the cum that had gotten all over it. “That… Was perfect, Ori.” Dwalin smiled at him, then slid his large arms around his partner as Ori laid against him. Ori nuzzled into that wide and hairy chest. He nuzzled him, then took a deep breath before letting it out. He slid his hands along him, then rested his chin on Dwalin’s chest to look at him with a tired yet satisfied smile. “I love you, so much…” Ori widened his smile, then slid his hand up to rest against Dwalin’s cheek. Dwalin turned his head and kissed Ori’s hand before leaning into the touch. “I love you too, Ori… And nothing can ever change that.” Dwalin answered. He didn’t bother to pull up the furs and blankets on the bed. Instead he just laid there, letting himself relax and bask in the feeling of his lover atop him. “How about we stay in tomorrow? Just you and I… All day.” Dwalin raised his eyebrows as he awaited confirmation. “That sounds lovely… That sounds just right.” Ori closed his eyes, then turned his head to rest his cheek against Dwalin. “I couldn’t ask for a better evening…”


End file.
